Double Trouble
by Izzy Jizzy
Summary: Mac meets a strange kid at school. The kid is a naturual trouble maker. She already got on the wrong side of the principal, and Terrence gang. Not to mention the foster home. But is she getting more help? and Can Mac keep the kid under control?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not. AND I repeat. Do not own any body except the people non afflicted with the Fosters show. I own my characters. And that is all. I own nothing else. Only my parents do. Please comment on your own will.**

**

* * *

**

Mac walked to his favorite spot. It was a huge tree. It's branches and leaves provided shade no matter what time of the day. Also there was a giant hole in the tree. Unless you were looking strait at it then you would miss it. That gave him protection from Terreance and his gang of bullies. Mac sighed. He sat down and looked at his watch. 10 minutes till school started. Then 8 hours till he could see Bloo. Suddenly Mac heard a scream. He peaked out of his hiding place. From there he could see thatTerrence and his gang were gathered around a kid. _Typical_ Mac thought. _Why else would somebody scream_. Careful not to reveal his hiding place Mac edged closer.

"You thought you could get away with that?" Tarrence said. He took a step closer to the kid and shoved him. "Huh? Did you think I was born yesterday."

"N... N... No." The kid said. He took a step back. Looking left to right for an escape route. "I... I was just..." The kid kneed Terrence in a mans special place and bolted. "Well!" shouted Terrence. "What are you waiting for. Get the little twerp." The kid ran around trees and in between groups of kids. Then he ran straight in Mac's direction.

"No" Mac whispered. He hesitated. If he helped the kid than someone would know his hiding place, and Terrence might find him. If he didn't than the kid might end up with a concussion for a week. He made his decision. As the kid ran past his hiding place he reached out cupped one hand over the kids mouth, and one around his waste. Then he dragged him in to his hiding place. Inside the tree hole the kid struggled and kicked, but Mac was stronger and waited till Terrence and his gang left. He let the kid go after he punched him in the eye and bit his hand.

"What did you do that for" Mac hissed. "I was trying to save you."

The kid had scrambled up and was about to run out when he turned. "You were trying to what?" he questioned.

Mac paused. It was the first time he got a good look at the kid. Even though it was the middle of winter and it had snowed last week the kid was wearing khaki cargo shorts and skater shoes. He had an oversized black and white tee-shirt on. On top of his head was a Sherpa Beanie. "I was trying to help you. If I didn't grab you than Terrence and them would probaly put you into a concussion. And they don't know about my hiding place so I saved you."

They kid paused. "Oh" he said. He stuck out his hand. "Then I thank you." Mac took it. "So what is your name" The kid asked. "Mac." Mac said. What about you?"

"Oh. It's Rory." The kid stood up and ran to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac slowly trudged his way to the front of school. He walked to his classroom and sat down. He sighed. Just his luck that he got stuck with the most meanest teacher in school. Mr. Crunch. Mr. Crunch walked to the front of the room. He pulled out a clipboard. "Ok now lets take roll cal..." He was inturupted by a door. slamming. Everybody in the class looked up. Rory was standing in front of the door. Rory casually walked up to Mr. Crunch and shoved a note onto his clip board. Everyone was stunned. Mr. Crunch looked at the note. "Okay class." He said. "We have a new student. Her name is Rory." Mac froze. _Her._ He thought. The whole entire time he thought Rory was a guy.

Rory gave a halfhearted smile to the class. Then with her bag she walked over next to Mac an sat down. Mac turned to her. "So. What's your schedule." She smiled. Rory reached into her bag and pulled out a schedule. She handed it to him. She looked at Mac who was grinning ear to ear. "What?" she asked.

"We have the same schedule's" Mac said. "I guess I'll be seeing you in P.E."

"MAC!" Mr. Crunch shouted. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

Mac turned red. He hated being at the center of the attention. Mac opened his mouth to reply when Rory spoke up. "He was telling me how bad it is for a teacher to bribe a student. He said that if a teacher did that and he found out he try to get them kicked out and put into jail." Mac's eyes bugged out. He opened his mouth and started to protest but was cut off by Mr. Crunch

"Very well. I am glad to see you were actually paying attention." Mr. Crunch continued teaching the class.

Mac turned to Rory. "How did you know?" He asked. She snorted and pointed to the board. Written in chalk was this. Talk to the person next to you if you found out that a teacher was trying to bribe a student. "Oh" Was all Mac said.

Once the bell rang Mac stepped out side into the crowded hall. Rory followed suite. Just then Goo came running down the hall and tackled Mac. "Hey Mac. How's it going? Who is your teacher? Is he a boy or a gir? Is he strict or is he nice? Do you have a new student?" She rambled on and on till Mac finally got enough sense. "Stop!" He shouted. Goo stopped immeadeatly. Mac picked himself up from the ground. "In answers to your question's I have Mr. Crunch." Goo gasped. "And we do have a new student. Her name is Rory. She is right over..." Mac paused and looked where Rory was standing. No one was there. He turned and saw Terrence and his crew holding a struggling Rory. "RORY" He shouted. Goo turned to where he was looking. She grabbed Mac. "Come on" She shouted. She dragged Mac through the crowds after Rory.

They finally caught up to Terrence at the boy's locker room. Goo barged right in after them. Mac and Goo watched the secne. "You thought you could run from me twerp" Terrence smirked. "Next time you might wanna think twice about what you do." Goo and Mac watched astonished as Terrence pulled back a fist. Rory took this time and jumped up but only to be tackled and held down by the rest of Terrence's goons. "Say good night" Terrence grinned evily. He brought down his fist directly on Rory's face. Goo and Mac closed there eyes and heard a sickening crack and a blood curdelying scream. They quickly hid as Terrence and his crew walked out.

Mac and Goo stepted out of their hiding place and walked over to Rory. Rory was sitting in the corner hands in her face crying. Slowly Mac and Goo walked over. "Rory" Mac said softly. "It's me Mac. Are you ok?" By this time Mac and Goo were on either side of her. Rory didn't reply. "Come on Rory." Mac said. "Let's go to the nurses office." Mac and Goo helped Rory up and led her to the nurses office.


	3. Chapter 3

At the nurses office the nurse screamed. This brought a bunch of doors to slam and the principal to rush in. "What happened" The principal shouted. He skidded to a stop when he saw Rory sitting hunched on the table, hands still over her face.

"She... She... Her face" the nurse stuttered. The principal moved to Rory. He knelt down so he was looking directly into her hands. Carefully he removed her hands. "Oh dear god" He backed away. Rory's nose was broken. The swelling already started. Blood was still gushing out. The principal reached for his phone. "We must call the hospital." He started dialing. Once Rory had processed what he had said she jumped up and snatched the phone out of his hand. "No" She said. The principal knelt down and looked at her. "Honey." he said "We need to help you. The hospital will fix it."

"No!" she said again. "I don't wanna"

"You don't understand!" Mac suddenly shouted "It will help you. They will fix your nose."

Rory slumped. "Which hospital?" she asked

They all looked at the principal. "The closest one. General Mary"

Rory's eyes went wide. She tensed. Mac was the only one who noticed this, but he noticed a second to late. "NOOOOOOOO!" Mac shouted. At the same time Rory jumped up ran and jumped out the window braking the glass. Goo, Mac, the Nurse, and the Principal all ran to the window just intime to see Rory hit the ground landing on her feet. Rory glanced around and start to run.

Goo was the first one to react. "Come on Mac." She burst out the door with Mac on her heels. They ran out of school. The caught a fleeting glance of Rory turning the corner. "That way!" Mac shouted pointing. Goo and Mac ran and found they were easily gaining on her. Goo and Mac stopped running. "heh. We got her cornered. That traffic light ain't gonna change for awhile." Goo said. A motor cycle pulled up next to them. On it was the Principal. "Well what are you waiting for go grab her." He drove off. Goo and Mac shared amused looks.

"Rory" Mac called. The girl spun around to see Goo and Mac running towards her. "Don't bother. That light isn't going to change for a while. Rory stopped. She turned and ran. Goo and Mac gasped. "Rory! Don't" They both though that Rory was going to get hit. Instead Rory launched her self up and landed on top of a car. The driver of the car stopped and Rory went flying off. She then jumped on another car. She went on leaping on top of all the cars till she got to the other side of the rode. Then she kept on running.

Just then the light changed. Both Mac and Goo ran. They were gaining on her again. "Goo!' Mac panted. "I'll run ahead of her. We can lurer her to General Mary."

Goo grinned. " That's a good idea. It's just around the corner. Hide there and ambush her." They both nodded and took their separate ways.

Rory kept running she looked back and saw Goo falling behind. Rory put on a burst of speed and slammed into Mac. Mac grabbed her and pinned her down. Goo ran up and grabbed her legs. Together the lifted her and dragged her to General Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the hospital they went to the front desk. "Ecxuse me? But my friend needs help. We think she broke her nose." Mac pointed to where Goo and Rory were sitting. The secetary looked up to where Mac was pointing. She gasped. With out looking up from where Rory was she slowly picked up the phone. "Yes" she said "We need Dr. Wilson" slowly she hung up the phone. There was a crash a bang and several doctors ran out and stopped in front of the secatary. They gathered around where Mac was standing. "You called" a guy said. He had brown hair that stuck out in all directions. He was wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and white converse shoes.

The secatary nodded. She pointed at Mac. "He said that one of his friends needed you" The nurse stuck her thumb in Rory's direction. All the doctor's and nurses turned to look. Rory had fallen asleep and was leaning on Goo's shoulder. There was a steady drip of blood droppin on the floor. They turned and looked back at secatary. Dr. Wilson knelt down and looked at Mac. "Do you know how this happened?" he asked Mac

Mac nodded. "Terrence and the bullies punched her in the face and beat her up. Goo and I don't know why though."

"Ok." Dr. Wilson nodded. He, Mac, and the other doctors walked toward Goo and Rory. "Is she asleep" he asked Goo. Goo nodded to shocked for words. Dr. Wilison looked towards the other doctor. The doctor gave him a syringe full of rainbow colored liquid. They raised the syringe to her skin and inserted it into her. The moment they inserted the liquid in to her Rory eyes opened. The liquid was takin its time to go in to her. Rory shot up and ran. She ran to the door but they had already positioned the doctors there. She turned on her heel and yanked out the syringe and threw at Dr. Wilison. Dr. Wilson dodged and the syringe embeded it self in to the wall. "Don't let her get away" Dr. Wilson shouted. Immeadilty all doctors went into action. They all rushed for Rory. "You tw0" Dr. Wilson "I need..." He didn't finish because a young male doctor walked in.

He also had brown hair except his had streaks of red and blue in it. "What is going on?" He questioned. Everybody stopped.

Rory looked up and shouted "It's not my faulght. They tried to stick that in me." Rory whined.

The man turned and looked at Dr. Wilson. "We had perfectly good reasons. She was sleep and she has a broken nose too"

They all turned to Rory and on cue her nose started bleeding again. Rory humphed. "I didn't want to come. They made me" She pointed her finger at Mac and Goo.

The man cocked his head at them "You carried her over here."

Mac and Goo looked at each other and started laughing. "No" They both said. "She ran away. You shoulda seen her in the traffic. She was like hop, hop, hop on top of the cars. Then kept on running." Goo babbled. Then Mac cut in

"We split up and fianlly got her. We had to like tackle her 15million times before we finally managed to get her."

The man looked at Rory. He walked over and plucked the injection out of the wall. He shoved it into her arm and let the rest seep into her. Before Rory passed out he said one word. "GROUNDED"


	5. Chapter 5

It was lunch time. Goo and Mac sat side by side eating some burgers that the mysterious man gave them. It had already been explained to the principal what happend and they had been excused from school. "You never did tell us your name" Goo said to the mysterious man. The man looked up.

"My name is Daniel. Daniel Frazier." Daniel sighed

"So are you Rory's dad?" Mac asked.

Daniel looked alarmed "Dear god no. I am her sponsor." sensing the confusion on the two kids confusion he elaborated. "Rory is a foster kid. Her house blew up when she was small. So I am the person that make sure she gets into a foster home. Every time something goes wrong they don't call her foster parents. They call me. I am the one that is supossed to keep here out of trouble." Daniel sighed. "So far that isn't working out. She has been in 15 foster homes already. She just can't stay put. I don't know if we can keep putting her in more foster homes." Daniel scratched his head. "I hope she just stays in this one." He looked up suddenly "don't tell her that I told you any of this. She doesn't want anybody to know. You can keep a secret right?" both Goo and Mac nod. Just then a doctor walked in.

"She is fine. The operation went well. She can go on her way but we all advise not to run for..." He didn't finish for he was knocked down by Rory. She spun around then ran up to Daniel. "Watta we gonna do?" she asked

Daniel massaged his temples. "Right now your friends Goo and Mac are gonna take you to school." he glanced at them. "That is if they want to. If they don't want to go back to school tag with them until it is time to go home or they kick you out." With that he stood up and nodded at them

"Soo..." Rory said breaking the silence between them all. "What are we going to do"

Goo and Mac shared a knowing smile. "TO FOSTERS!" They both shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Goo, Mac, and Rory walked side by side. "So we are going back to school?" Rory asked for the umpteenth time.

Goo and Mac sighed. "Yes we are" Mac said. The school bus passed with a bunch of school kids on it. "Never mind. We are not." Goo and Mac did a u-turn. "See ya guys I'm going home." Mac said. Goo raised an eye-brow but took off in the same direction as Mac. "Same here" She said. "Good buy." She waved to Rory.

**Rory pov**

Rory stood there. Rory grinned and took off to in the opposite direction. She turned the corner and waited. 1 minute later she grabbed her bag and took off at full sprint in the direction Mac and Goo were going. She didn't think that they were going home. Once she got them in her view she went into stealth mode. Every time she thought they were going to look back she dove behind a bush, P.O box, or even the adults. Sure she got a few irrateted looks but that didn't faze her. Sometimes she got so close she could almost here what they were saying, but she didn't push her luck. She froze. Mac and Goo had stopped right infront of her hiding place. She listened closely to what they were saying.

**Third pov**

"Do you think we should of taken her with us. I don't feel right lying to her and all." Mac said.

"Maybe" Goo said "But she is so young and innocent. I bet Bloo wouldn't like her. Besides she may have an over-imagination and..." She trailed off but they both knew what she meant. They continued walking leaving Rory behind. They turned the corner and Rory rushed after them. Then she stopped. She stared in awe as they walked into a big mansion. The house nigger than anything she had ever seen before. She snapped to her senses as the door began to close. Reaching in to her bag she took a marble. She ran and then threw the marble at the door. Give a loud whoop as the marble stuck preventing the door to close. Then she slid opened the door and slid in.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory picked up her marble and watched the door close behind her. She decided that it had been a sheer stroke of luck that the marble caught the door. She tossed the marble in the air. Rory froze and looked around as she heard Max's, and Goo's voice.

"Did somebody come in behind us?" Goo asked

"No" said Max. "Why? Did you see anybody?"

"No" Goo shrugged. "Must be my imagination"

"Well it can't hurt to check. Can it?" Said Max

They both turned around just as Rory made a dive behind a large plant sitting beside the door. She crouched down as far as possible. She held her breath as she heard them walk over. Max stopped right in front of the door. She could see his shoes. _All he needed to do was look down and he would see her._

"Nope nothing here." said Max.

After the left Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Rory stood up and looked around. _"Now which way did they go?"_ she thought. She looked at her three options. Left, right or up. Holding her breath she took her chances and chose right. She ran right and arrived in a hallway. She walked through looking at all the doors deciding which one to go through.

"Well Max, Goo, how was school." a voice said. Rory froze and leaned on the door. Slowly she opened the door and peeked in. It was a kitchen. Max and Goo were sitting at a table. A teenager came into view carrying a plate of cookies.

Max reached out for a cookie. "It was good Frankie." he said. He took a bite out of the cookie. "There was a new kid that came today."

"Oh really?" The girl named Frankie said.

"Yup" Goo piped up. "She was a real trouble maker." She said

"More than Bloo." Frankie asked.

"Yes" Said Max. "She already got on the badside of Terrence and his gang."

Rory with drew her head and slowly closed the door.

"Who is more of a trouble maker than me.?" A voice asked.

Rory jumped and spun around She came face to face with a Blue creature.

The blue creature gave a cocky grin. "If I now better, which I do, than that is a look of a guilty person. Were you spying on Max?"

Rory growled. "Be quiet." She hissed.

The blue character grinned. He opened his mouth "OH" A punch to his mouth sent him flying.

Rory stood over him. "I told you to be quiet." She growled. The blue creature opened his mouth only to be greated by a fist to a face. "What does it take you to be quiet." Rory grabbed the blue creature by the throat and held up a fist. "Open your mouth and I excpet you not to see tomorrow." The blue creathure opened his mouth and Rory pounded him. 3 times to be sure. She let the creature fall to the floor. REliazing what she did she backed up into a vace which fell to the floor and crashed. Rory heard Max's and Goo's voices and ran. The last thing she heard was Max's cry, "BLOOOOOO"


End file.
